Nightwing Vol 2 149
Finally, there's only Two-Face left and he applauds Nightwing for eliminating his hired help so quickly. The effect of the fear toxin starts to wear off and Nightwing realizes that the people he just defeated weren't supervillains, but instead common henchmen. Two-Face explains that he is the only real threat in the room and Nightwin asks for an explanation, as it was Dent who contacted him and asked him to save Carol in the first place. Two-Face tells Nightwing that Dent is gone and that he is the one looking to kill Carol since the beginning. He reveals that he used the poisoned bullets to dose Nightwing with fear toxin and he also reveals that he learned to shoot with extreme accuracy after being taught by Deathstroke. Two-Face then drags Carol into the room and prepares to kill her. Nightwing is not completely recovered from the effects of the fear toxin and he tries to talk Two-Face out of commiting a crime he will regret. Two-Face then picks his coin and flips it at the same time as he activates a bomb that causes a wall to fall over Nightwing, whose mind is projecting an image of himself being crushed by a giant coin. As he is falling, Nightwing sees his parets falling with him, but suddenly their fall stop. John and Mary Grayson reach out to their son and he grabs their hands, reuniting the Flying Graysons for a brief moment. Meanwhile, Carol pleads to Harvey Dent to stop and let her live, but Two-Face shoots her in the stomach, with no remorse. Carol uses his last energy to beg for Harvey's help, but Two-Face decides to leave the place and let her die. Nightwing is able to climb back to the top of the building thanks to the memory of his parents and the effects of the fear toxin have finally disappeared. However, when he reaches the top of the building, he finds a woman that has been shot in the stomach and at first he thought it was Barbara Gordon, but after clearing his mind, he realizes it is Carol. She has lost a great amount of blood and is barely breathing. Nightwing hurries to perform CPR on her, but the more he tries, the less she reacts. Nightwing rips the shirt off her chest and tries to resuscitate her by any means necessary, but after a great effort, there is nothing left to do and Carol Bermingham dies next to a desperate and beaten man. Some hours later, Nightwing stands in the rain near to a chapel where Carol's funeral is taking place. At that same moment, Two-Face is meeting with a man, who tells Dent that his payment for killing Carol awaits him. Two-Face is shocked to learn that Carol is dead and in a burst of rage, he shoots and kills the man, claiming that Nightwing was supposed to save her. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Carol Bermingham Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * ** ** * Locations: * Items: * * * * * * | Notes = * This is the third chapter of the storyline Nightwing: The Great Leap and it is reprinted in the trade paperback Nightwing: The Great Leap. * The events of this issue take place after the Batman R.I.P. storyline. | Trivia = * Page 11 is a recreation of Joker's scene when he beats Jason Todd (Robin), from page 36 of . * The scene where Nightwing thinks the injured woman on the floor is Barbara Gordon, is taken from the graphic bovel Batman: The Killing Joke. | Recommended = * Batman: A Death in the Family * Batman: The Killing Joke | Links = }}